Bondage Bat
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Bruce groaned loudly as Jack pounded into him relentlessly, his arms pulling against the restraints. BONDAGE YAOI! Batman/Joker mentions Batman/Joker/Tony Stark


_**Max:** This is the fault of Miz. Jynx again! That evil little vixen! She won't stop giving me ideas! So, if she gets her way, I'll probably be posting a lot of drabbles in the very near future...  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Slash, bondage, Joker/Batman, mentions Joker/Batman/Tony Stark  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman! Or Ironman...  
**Word Count:** 795_

* * *

_**Bondage Bat**_

_Batman – A hero who strikes fear into the hearts of villains all over Gotham. With only one exception – The Joker, the Prince of Crime, the deadliest man in Gotham City._

A broken whimper echoed loudly through the large dining hall of Wayne Manor, followed closely by the familiar crack of a leather whip coming down hard against well toned skin. A malicious laugh escaped heavily scarred lips, "You look so... tasty, tied up there like that Batsy. So," a rough hand softly touched a scarred torso, the feather light touches drifting lower as the man moved to stand right in front of his prey, "extremely fuckable. Don't you agree?"

Dark eyes glared pleadingly down at the painted clown, fingers twitching, and hand pulling against their binds, "Nn~! Mph mm nuh!"

"Oh! Dear me! I almost forgot! Hahahahehehe!" the clown removed the ball gag from his captives mouth, "Now, what is it you were trying to say?" he smirked, dropping down to his knees and take the rather large erection into his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the tip.

"Nn! I said, FUCK ME NOW!" the bat moaned, his hands balling into fists and his hips jerking forward involuntarily.

"Gladly." Joker moaned around the delicious cock throbbing in his mouth, unable to cum. He reached one hand between the mans legs, brushing softly against his balls, his hips twitching forward again, before continuing to his ass, two fingers pressing roughly into his entrance.

Batman's eyes screwed shut in pain, a loud cry escaping his lips, "J-Joker! Hah! Mm, I n-need you in me! P-please, fuck me, please!"

The Crime Prince was more then willing to oblige. He released the cock from his mouth with a loud pop, and slowly pulled his fingers from the tight heat. He quickly got to his feet, walking slowly around the Bat, fingers playing with the cowl still covering the mans face, "You look so beautiful strung up like this. All these leather straps covering your tight body." he knelt down behind the Bat, covering his ass with light kisses. He then pulled his ass cheeks apart, his tongue darting out to like at his quivering heat, dipping in, tasting him, "Absolutely delicious. Haha!"

He stood up slowly, licking a cool trail up the Bats spine, feeling him shiver against him. When he was fully standing, he pressed his own throbbing cock against Batman's ass and pushed in roughly, feeling a bit of blood trickle down his cock. He bit down hard on the broad shoulder in front of him in an attempt to contain his moans. But he reveled in the loud cry of pain that escaped the proud Bats throat. He wrapped his fingers around the muscular hips before pulling back and thrusting in deeper, rubbing against a bundle of nerves that pulled a loud cry of pleasure for his lover.

He set a quick pace while littering kisses across the broad shoulders and neck. One hand reached around to stroke the Bats still throbbing erection, brushing lightly over the cock ring that was keeping the man from coming, "Almost there Batsy. Hehehehaha!" he moaned, his tongue darting out to lap at the sweat beading down Batman's back. He pounded into him a few more times before removing the cock ring, the man reaching his orgasm almost instantly, his ass clenching tightly around the Jokers cock still buried deep inside of him, causing him to reach his own climax as well.

The two men breathed heavily, trying to regain their breaths. Joker pulled out of the man and reached up and unchained Batman's arms, allowing them to drop to his sides, "You really do look good in bondage gear Bruce..."

"I'm sure you'd look much better Jack." Bruce whispered, pulling off his cowl and turning around to wrap his arms around his smaller lover, "Perhaps next time I can have you tied up to our bed. How does that sound my pretty little Clown?"

Joker grinned against Bruce's chest, "That sounds... Hehe... Yummy... Maybe... We could get Little Red to join us to! I wanna play with him. You think he likes whips? Hehe!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and buried his face in Joker's hair, smelling the sweet lavender scent of the shampoo the younger man uses, "He flies around in a gaudy metal suit and blows things up, getting injured in the process. I don't think he would be very opposed to whips Jack. Though, I don't think we'd get away with the cock ring. You know how much he likes to cum."

Joker smiled evilly, "But that's the point Batsy. We have to make him beg."

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you guys like it! Please R&R!!  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
